


Taking Notes and Munching Pastries

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon World Re:Digitize Decode, Digimon World Series
Genre: Cafes, Fluff, Gen, Notetaking, POV Second Person, Taiga is mentioned, also like, also with pastries!, and if they aren't then i'll make them, and niko making her take them, as per the usual with my rina oneshots, bc she needs to bc theyre notes, be friends i mean, edit: added a fandom tag, for organization's sake, rina and niko should be friends, theyre a russian pastry and apparently theyre good, this is literally just rina complaining about having to take notes, vatrushkas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: Rina doesn't want to take notes for the classes she spaced-out in. Niko makes her take notes anyways, because that's what you do when you're friends with someone who'll forget any piece of information that she doesn't write down. Also, they're in a cafe to help with studying, and they're munching on Russian pastries, because Niko knows his cafes. So all in all, a regular outing between friends who've known each other a while.
Relationships: Only friendships here, Shinomiya Rina & Nikolai "Niko" Yakovich Petorov
Kudos: 1





	Taking Notes and Munching Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this bc its three am and i also don't want to take notes that i missed, except i dont have a friend like niko to force me to take them. also i dont have any pastries and now i wish i did
> 
> this was not proof-read at all aside from what google docs autocorrect picked up on so. whee. thats a thing

You look at the sheets of paper in front of you and groan, leaning back into your hair until you can look up at the ceiling of the room easily. Next to you, Niko laughs, and you glare at him (well, as much as you can glare at someone when your head is angled at the ceiling). “I hate this.” you whine, pouting but not caring.

  
  


“Maybe you should have taken your notes in class, then.” Niko suggests, poking you in the middle of your forehead with a finger. 

  
  


“But class is  _ bo-oring _ , and my head gets all fuzzy-like when I have to listen to the teachers talk!” you reply, waving his hand away from your face almost as a second thought. “Why can’t we just do fun stuff light fighting instead?”

  
  


“Because most people in class would get hurt?” Niko offers, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

  
  


“Well, most people in class are  _ cowards _ ,” you declare, “who might  _ deserve _ a good pounding now and then to know how good they’ve got it for not having to fight  _ all _ the time.”

  
  


Niko snorts. “Don’t let them hear you say that,” he warns, though his lips curl into a smile at the end and his eyes are doing a horrible job of hiding amusement, “they might take offense and try to hit you.”

  
  


“Let ‘em!” you declare, leaning forwards again and then beginning to climb onto the top of your chair to stand on it. “They’re all too weak to throw a good punch or kick, and I can beat ‘em all any day!”

  
  


“ _Rina_! ” Niko hisses at you, and lunges at you to keep you from climbing on top of the chair entirely. “Remember what I said about not climbing furniture in public places? We already got kicked out of the cafe closer to your apartment, we don’t need to get kicked out of here too.”

  
  


“ _ Fine _ .” You huff, and sit back down into your chair ‘properly’, though you lift one leg onto the arm of the chair so that a foot is hanging off of the side. “But still!”

  
  


Niko sighs, but doesn’t press the issue of the chair any further. “Yeah, yeah, I get it.” He says. “That still doesn’t change the fact that you have notes for two day’s worth to take, in three different classes.”

  
  


You groan again, having wished yourself into thinking that he might have forgotten about the reason why the two of you are in this cafe in the first place. Supposedly it’s supposed to ‘make you think better’ and ‘produce a calming aura to aid in studying’. Or whatever it was that Niko had read off of their website. Regardless, they tried to appeal to highschoolers, middle schoolers, or just about anyone who needed somewhere quote-unquote quiet to do work in. and there was kinda-sorta some weight to it, because it at least had a cozy atmosphere. The cafe, not the website. The website was full of sugary pastel words and flowery characters that hurt your eyes to look at.

  
  


“Rina.” Niko reminded you, and tapped the table in front of you both. “Notes.”

  
  


“ _ Fine _ .” You say, for who knows how many times in who knew how many minutes. “But I’m not gonna enjoy taking them.”

  
  


“Just be glad I’m letting you copy off of mine.” He grumbles, munching on a vatrushka, which he held carefully in one hand. You thought it was kind of impressive how he managed to both bite carefully enough not to let any of the filling spill onto his clothes or hand, while still eating the pastry absent-mindedly enough to not notice you stealing one of the other pastries on the plate for yourself. 

  
  


“Y’know, for a cafe in Japan, this place has a lot of foreign food options.” You muse to yourself as you munch on your own vatrushka. 

  
  


Niko finally snaps out of whatever little world his minds had wandered off into to answer your unspoken question, just like he always does. “Well, they have to beat the competition  _ somehow _ ,” he says, as if it’s obvious (and even if it is, it’s not obvious to  _ you _ ,), “and besides,  _ I _ at least am glad to get russian pastries that aren’t made by myself or given as a once-a-year christmas gift from family overseas.”

  
  


“Hmmm I guess that makes sense.” You say, nodding. “They have good vatrushka.”

  
  


“Yeah, they really do -  _wait a minute did you steal on of my pastries_?! ” Ah, he’d noticed. Dangit.

  
  


“No-o-o.” You say slowly, while taking bigger bites of your vatrushka, which was nearly gona already.

  
  


“Eating what’s left of it doesn’t get rid of the evidence if I’ve already seen you eating it, Rina!” Niko says, flicking a few crumbs at you.

  
  


“Yeah, but it makes me feel better!” you say, flicking some of your own crumbs at him.

  
  


Niko sighs, and for a second you think he’s going to slam his head onto the table (and you’d know that look, he’s done it tons of times when you were in the room, mostly because you usually manage to fill his daily quota of shenanigans that he won’t put up with), but instead he only points to your notebook and his own, still on the table, and miraculously not covered in crumbs. “Rina.” He says flatly. “Notes.  _ Please _ .”

  
  


“ _ Fine _ .” You say, and  _ finally _ you begin to copy them from his notebook to your own, though not a perfect copy. Niko always had  _ tons _ of information in his notes, which was both a waste of time and draining to read all of it, let alone  _ write _ it all again. Thus, you shortened some bits, cut some bits out, and used a bit of shorthand as well. Eventually, you’d gotten all the notes copied down. You then looked to Niko, holding your head proudly.

  
  


“You still have to do the notes for history and math.” He reminded you.

  
  


Your air of pride vanished, and you slumped back into your seat with a wordless whine.

  
  


Niko sighed. “We’re gonna be here for a while, huh?”

  
  


You grumbled something unintelligible, and grabbed at a vatrushka on the table. Niko pulled the plate away from your hand, and you glared at him half-heartedly. “I want vatrushkas or I’m not doing the notes.”

  
  


“You’ll need to do the notes anyways.”

  
  


“I still want vatrushkas.”

  
  


“How about cream puffs?”

  
  


“Vatrushkas.”

  
  


Niko raised an eyebrow at you. “I’ll pay for whatever and however much you get, as long as it isn’t vatrushkas, and you do your notes.”

  
  


“Deal.” You say, before sticking your tongue out at him. “You’re so weird, Niko. You’ll pay for whatever I eat, even if it costs you a whole bunch, just so that I don’t get more vatrushkas?”

  
  


“I like vatrushkas.” He said defensively. “And besides, I’m making you take the notes so that you don’t whine at me further on with even  _ more _ to do.”

  
  


“Whatever!” You say to him in a singsong voice. “But I’m gonna make you pay for whatever I get.”

  
  


“I said I would, didn’t I?” He replied, picking up the last vatrushka on the plate and beginning to eat it. “Now, notes please, and if you want I’ll flag down someone so you can make whatever orders you’re going to.”

  
  


You hummed in response, the green ink of your own notes contrasting with the black that Niko usually did his in. “As you say, oh authoritative one.” You tease. “I’ll try not to keep us here  _ too _ long. I know you still wanna hang out with Taiga later on.”

  
  


“Yeah yeah.” He agrees, once again absent-minded. “Just don’t take too long.”

  
  


“I just said I wouldn’t, didn’t I?” But with that said, you continued to copy down the notes, munching on some assorted pastries as the minutes went by. You were glad to have times like this. Where you could just relax, take notes with help from a friend, munch on pastries and toss about half-formed conversations and drop them just as quickly, all while in the overly comforting atmosphere of a not-quite hole-in-the-wall cafe. Niko was, you were certain, a good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> rina takes notes in green ink because green is a pretty color and i take notes in green ink
> 
> also if you want to hear my ramblings about other aus or digimon-related fanfics i'm working on, you can always join the miracles verse server! which has become a non-indicative name since it's more for my digimon content in general, but hey! feel free to join! https://discord.gg/FTkZkyy


End file.
